Starscream
The First Lieutenant of the Decepticons, Starscream has always desired to take over the leadership over them all. However, it is only the mighty Megatron who stands in the way of his dream. Prone to panic, cowardice and bombastic gestures, it is highly unlikely that this Seeker could actually succeed at overthrowing Megatron. Despite his treacherous ways, Megatron keeps him around anyway; leading to some Decepticons wondering what he's thinking. While he may be incompetent, Starscream is actually a dangerous Decepticon, and Optimus Prime himself has even stated that Starscream was too powerful for any one 'Bot alone. Armed with a powerful Cybertronian Sword, Starscream is a match for some of the most veteran soldiers the Autobots have, and can even give the Headmasters a run for their money. Arguably his most dangerous weapon are the two giant guns on his shoulders which also act as the thrusters of his jet mode. Though not physically powerful by Cybertronian standards, some could consider Starscream more dangerous than Megatron as he is power-hungry, egotistic, cowardly, paranoid, unpredictable and willing to kill on sight (even if it includes his own men). History Note: Paragraphs written in Italics are events which happened off-page. The War for Cybertron For the last thousand years of the Great War, Starscream was in charge of an orbital facility that had the capability of producing Dark Energon, though they maintained only a small stockpile because of its unpredictable and uncontrollable nature. The station's force of neutral soldiers were no match for Megatron's invading forces, while Starscream and Jetfire's repeated warnings that no one could control Dark Energon had no effect on Megatron's determination. Instead, Megatron tempted Starscream with knowledge of his past, reminding him of his demotion from Sky Commander to a mere guard over an all-but-derelict station, and offered to let him join the Decepticons, something Starscream scoffed at — at least, at first. Starscream attempted to destroy the station's stock of Dark Energon before the Decepticon leader could reach it, but failed, and watched, first with amusement as Megatron entered the storage chamber...and then with shock as Megatron infused himself with the substance and bent it to his will within moments. Starscream quickly volunteered his services for the Decepticon cause, causing Jetfire to label him a traitor and leave to warn Zeta Prime. Megatron sent him with Thundercracker and Skywarp to Cybertron to reactivate the Energon Bridge. Starscream performed the mission successfully using his trademark style, flair, and modesty, never mind Megatron's taunting and unreasonable impatience, or Thundercracker's warning him of the danger of certain courses of action, or even Skywarp's cluing in to his constant insults. During the Battle of Iacon City, Starscream led the Decepticons aerial squadrons and Brawl led the Decepticons' ground assault, while Megatron, Soundwave, and Breakdown went behind enemy lines and tried to secure the Omega Key. When Megatron's group met up with Brawl, Starscream refused to send Dark Energon bombers, saying that he wouldn't let Brawl waste anymore of "his ships". Megatron took issue with Starscream dubbing the bombers his, and overrode Starscream's refusal. Later that evening, while looking for the "real" Omega Key, they ran into it: Omega Supreme. Starscream assumed Megatron was killed when Omega attacked a dropship Megatron was heading for and declared himself Decepticon commander. Shortly afterward, Megatron managed to communicate with Starscream and ordered him to attack Omega Supreme, getting the massive Autobot off Megatron's back. By the time Megatron's group were heading for the Autobot turrets, Starscream was ready to sound a retreat, which Megatron overrode with the threat of marking any retreating Decepticon as "kill on sight". Fortunately, Megatron arrived moments later and managed to defeat Omega Supreme, making the retreat unnecessary. Later on, he was present at the Core of Cybertron as Megatron corrupted it with Dark Energon. As the Battle of Iacon continued, Starscream fought through Jetfire and Silverbolt, and attacked Optimus's group in the Decagon. However, the Air Commander was injured by Optimus's Energon-axe and forced to retreat. Iacon's Final Stand As the Autobots were prepared to launch the Ark, Megatron commanded Starscream to launch an aerial assault on the city. Under Megatron's command, Starscream ordered his Seekers to attack both the Autobots' medical facility and command center. Starscream laughed triumphantly as he collapsed a section of the medical facility, but First Aid was able to evacuate the wounded while Sideswipe held off the Decepticons. Starscream continued his bombing of Iacon while Megatron led the attack on the Ark's landing pad himself. Just as the Autobots were about to launch the Ark, Starscream and his Seekers attacked the area. The bombing run caused a lot of destruction, and apparently wiped out the Female Autobots (though they survived). Starscream was later present when Megatron commanded the Decepticons to board the Nemesis so that they could pursue the Autobots. Arrival to Earth To Be Added The Earth Wars To Be Added Attack on Autobot City To Be Added Coronation and Death To Be Added A Ghostly Resurrection To Be Added Notes * Apparently, Starscream's bombing of the Ark's landing pad was not authorized by Megatron. It is possible this was done in an attempt to terminate Megatron so he could assume command. * Just like his Generation One counterpart, Starscream met his end at the hands of Galvatron, though he later returned as a Ghost. Category:Starscream Category:Decepticon